


Loki's Spell

by River_of_Dawn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bits and Pieces of German, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Loki being Loki, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tom Holland is my Spidey, Unwanted Travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/pseuds/River_of_Dawn
Summary: A few weeks after CA:CW Peter meets (of course as Spidey) Captain America.That in itself wouldn't be a problem, if Loki hadn't shown up, just to transport them to a tiny German village...





	Loki's Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so please help me by pointing out any mistakes I might have made...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, Sony or anything else. Just little Anna and the plot are mine...

It was pretty late, but New York was the city that never slept.

Including one (or more?) Peter Parker.

Wait, not Peter Parker, but Spider-Man. And some robbers and muggers, drug dealers, thugs and all other kind of bad people.

So Spider-Man, no, nope, not Peter Parker, he slept in his bed, was busy helping the innocent people of New York.

Now, with the new suit Mr. Stark gave him, yeah, THE Tony Stark ( _incredible, isn‘t it? I mean… The Tony Stark, Iron Man, buisinessman, inventor…_ ), it was even better.

He‘d just stopped a mugging, when he felt a warm, strong hand on his shoulder.

Startled – _why hadn‘t his Spidey-sense reacted?!_ \-- he turned around – only to see _Captain freakin‘ America‘s_ face! Well, now apparently with beard, but still _Captain America_.

His lenses widened.

“Um… oh… eh… Cap- Captain! Nice to see you! Um… again I mean… But last time… I’m sorry, I stole your shield, by the way, but it’s so amazing! Urgh… just forget I said anything. Uh… so, why are you here, Captain? I mean, you’re a wanted man right now...” Peter awkwardly trailed off, his face hot red under his mask from the embaressment. 

Captain America gave him a small smile and Peter had half a heart attack. THE Captain America smiled at him. AFTER he had stolen The shield.

“Don’t worry, son. No one will find me. Last place they searched was Indonesia, so I’m pretty sure they won’t suspect me in Queens.”

“Oh… that’s good… Not that I should care, I mean, I’ve been fighting on Mr Stark’s side. Uh… by the way, what are you doing here anyway? I mean, why should you just reveal yourself to your enemy? Not that I want to be your enemy, since you’re Captain America, The Captain America and my… Okay, I’ll just shut up now. But, really, why would you talk to me?” Peter wondered.

“I’ve been in New York for a week or so by now and when I saw you in the alley, I thought I could talk to you.”

“Right, Captain America just wants to talk with me… I swear, since when is my life this crazy?” Peter muttered under his breath. “What about?” Peter then said aloud. “Do you want to know about Mr Stark? I can’t say anything, Captain, ‘cause I know nothing,” he quickly informed the man, whilst nervously shifting from foot to foot.

The Captain laughed lightly.

“Don’t worry, Spider-Kid.”

“Okay, that’s good… Wait, what? Spider- _Kid_? You’ve got to be kidding me! And I thought Mr Stark would be the only one to say that. Not that I’m a kid anyway,” Peter said quickly.

Captain America raised an eyebrow.

Peter looked to the side and shifted his weight again, this time from the right to the left.

The Captain’s mouth quirked into a small smile.

Peter’s shoulders dropped slightly.

“You don’t believe me, right? Why does nobody believes me, that I’m no kid?” Peter pouted slightly. _(No he didn’t pout. Pouting was for kids. And Peter was no kid, not anymore. Peter didn’t pout, he… uh… doesn’t matter anyway…)_

“Because you are a kid, probably?” deadpanned Steve. “And your voice and build. It’s pretty easy to tell, Queens.”

Peter’s shoulders dropped for real this time.

“Okay, I’m a kid, you got me. But I will never tell you who I am under the mask,” he vowed.

“Really?” a smooth voice said behind them.

Both superheroes turned towards the source.

In the shadows stood a tall, sleek man, his features partly conceiled.

Captain America‘s eyes widened in realization.

“ _Loki_ ,” he breathed, shock marring his features.

“You recognize me, Captain?”

The man, Loki – THE Loki?! – stepped into the dim light of the alley.

“I’m flattered. But you, little P- oh, secret identity, I’ve almost forgotten...” Yeah, like Peter would believe THAT. The guy was the god of lies! “You don’t know me. I’m pretty sure, you’ve heard about the ‘alien invasion’, as you mortals like to call it.”

“But Thor said, you were dead,” Captain America interrupted.

“Minor complications. But nobody ever really stays dead, isn’t that right, Captain?” Loki twirled with the spear he held in his hands. His golden helmet reflected the light onto it. It was pretty intimidating, if someone was to ask Peter. But then, that was probably why it had been designed that way.

“And now you’re divided , you Avengers. You and your friends are hunted by the law, the man of iron only cares about his friend and possible treatments for him, the oaf and the beast managed to somehow become space gladiators...” Loki smiled slightly, but it seemed bitter.

_Space gladiators?!_

“But I’m nice enough to give you another chance,” Loki continued. And then, almost as an afterthought. “And I missed the enjoyment of watching you struggle and trying to keep useless promises.”

Silver strings of mist rose from the god’s fingers and the pavement.

Peter wanted to step back, but couldn’t. Loki’s magic was too strong, holding him in place.

“Now… _Enjoy_...” they heard Loki’s words and the mist that had covered everything vanished.

 

They seemed to be standing in a little village.

There were a few houses, all looking tiny in comparison to the big skyscrapers from before.

“You’re in Germany, Captain, boy of spiders. The country in which you both had your first great battles. It’s the same time as before. Good luck.”

And with those absolutely lovely parting words, Loki vanished.

“Wait, what? We’re in ?!” Peter exclaimed. “Last time I’ve looked, we were standing in a New Yorker alley!”

“I wonder how we get back…” Steve murmured.

Peter paled.

His aunt… She was probably already going crazy with worry! The sun already shone brightly on the sky…

Then Peter remembered the time zones. Oh… right.

 **“Du bist Spider-Man! (1)** ” a childish voice called from behind Peter.

He turned.

Before him stood a little girl, probably eleven years old.

“What did she say?” he asked the Captain, not really expecting an answer.

“She said that you’re Spider-Man,” he translated.

“Oh, great! You can speak German!” Peter was relieved.

“I’ve learned some during the war. But I can’t speak well, it’s only a few words,” the Captain answered.

Then he turned back to the girl.

 **“Ja, er ist Spider-Man, er kein sprechen Deutsch. (2) Was dein Name? (3)** ”, the Captain asked in broken German.

“I am Anna,” the girl replied in heavily accented English.

“Nice to meet you, Anna,” Steve answered.

“Uh, could you ask her, whether she knows a place to eat?” Peter asked awkwardly.

Captain America nodded.

 **“Wo können wir essen? (4)** ” he asked.

 **“Ich kann… (5)** ” she stopped and then started again.

“I can bring you to my house. My mother cooks,” she then answered.

Peter nodded grateful.

 **“Das ist nett (6)** ,” the Captain told Anna.

“Let me guess, Captain,” Peter suddenly said. “You’ve just said, that we would be glad?”

“Close enough, Queens. I’ve said, that it would be nice from her.”

“Come!” the girl exclaimed happily and guided them through the village. Halfway she suddenly stopped and turned around to face them.

“Why he calls you Captain?” Anna asked, her blue eyes glancing up at them. “Are you in the… **Militär? (7)** ”

“Yes, I was in the military,” Captain America nodded.

Anna seemed to think, then looked up again.

“You are Captain America, **oder? (8)** ” she guessed in a mix of English and German.

 **“Ja, Anna (9).** ”

“But the videos show you against each other!”

Steve nodded.

 **“Das hat richtig (10)**.”

Anna giggled.

 **“Das _ist_ richtig (11)** ,” she corrected.

“Okay.” The Capain nodded in understanding.

Now Peter kneeled down, so he could look at Anna.

“Yes, **ja (9)** ,” he tried in German. Again Anna giggled. He had probably pronounced it all wrong. “We were fighting. But a bad guy, Loki –“

“The one in Stuttgard?” Anna interrupted.

“ **Ja (9)**. He sent us to Germany.”

The German girl slowly nodded.

“I help you,” she promised and grinned up to the heroes. “We eat now,” she then stated.

“Okay.” Peter nodded, amused by the girls English.

One hour later Peter and Captain America were standing in the garden behind the house of Anna’s family. The had welcomed them, once they had believed them that they were Captain America and Spider-Man.

After lunch they had said their goodbyes to Anna and her family (but not, without signing a few pictures of themselves) and went outside.

Suddenly the Captain held his hand out to Peter.

“Steve Rogers,” he said.

After a second of considering Peter took the hand and shook it.

“Peter Parker,” he introduced himself.

Then suddenly Loki appeared in a swirl of green in front of them.

“ _Finally_ ,” he sighted.

Apparently they had both looked confused, so the god told them about Thanos and how he was planning on using the divided Avengers to conquer Midgard (or rather Earth). Loki looked so bored whilst telling the story, Peter first thought it wasn’t anywhere near the truth. But after seeing Steve’s face, it was all stony and serious, he decided to believe the god.

With another swirl of silvery mist they stood in the alley again.

Peter took a look at his watch.

“Shit!” he cursed, followed by Steve’s “ _Language_ , Queens!”.

“Sorry, Cap, but I _really_ need to go. My aunt will be SO pissed off…”

With that he took aim with his web-shooters and swung away, trusting his new found friend to reunite the Avengers and to tell them about the story.

 

Three days later, Peter saw a news reporter on TV telling about the reunion of the Avengers under their leader Captain America.

And one week later he found Tony Stark on the couch in their living room, just like the day they’d first met.

“You up for it, kiddo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> (1) You are Spider-Man!  
> (2) Yes, he’s Spider-Man, he no speaking German.  
> (3) What your name?  
> (4) Where can we eat?  
> (5) I can…  
> (6) That is nice.  
> (7) Militär = military  
> (8) oder = or  
> (9) ja = yes  
> (10) That has right.  
> (11) That IS right.


End file.
